The Last Days of the Silver Millennium
by Jupitermoon
Summary: Now as you read this you will find that it's just like it is on the series...that's beacuse it is. It was my first story, and I wasn't good at writing yet, so I just rewote this in some what my own words. It is diffrent in some ways though. Now if you don


I want to dedicated this story, to Ann Frank. I know it might seem weird, but my class just finished reading about her, and the other people that went into hiding with her. As I was reading about her, I realized, we were kind of alike in away. I remember towards the end, she said she wanted to be a writer, and in a way I am. Ann, had a mind of her own, and didn't let people push her around. She had a free spirit, that seemed that know one could tame. Ann had so many hopes, and dreams for the future. Hopes, and dreams, she never got to live. This was the first story I wrote, and I thought it was the best on, that went with what she went through. Ann Frank, died in a concentration camp a broken girl, only a few days before she could have been freed. What made me cry, was that her free spirit was broken at the end. My heart reaches out to everyone who died in those camps, and to the ones who had to live through it all. In honor of Ann Frank, and the other people who went in hiding with her, this story is for them. I only hope, that her story will never be told as a true story again.   
  
THE LAST FEW DAYS OF THE SILVER MILLENNIUM   
  
The sky was indigo blue, the sweet smell of flowers hung heavily in the night air. The Princess Serenity sat quietly in the middle of the field, starring at the beautiful Moon Kingdom. Her golden hair shimmered in the glow of the Earth. She was the daughter of Queen Serenity. The princess had four guardians, named after the inner planets. They lived peacefully together in the Silver Millennium, along with the royal advisers Luna and Arteimus, who were talking cats. In the place, Princess Serenity was walking with her guardians. They were all talking, and giggling, about if Serenity had seen Endymion yet. "Serenity, have you been down to see Endymion yet?" asked Jupiter. Serenity just smiled, and said "No, not yet." Endymion was prince of Earth. He and Serenity had fallen in love, and sometimes would see each other even if it was only for a short time. "So, are you two "lovebirds" going to see each other soon?" said Mars, grinning at Serenity. "Mars...you have a big mouth" said Serenity coming up with a come back. "Not as big as yours princess" she said, sticking out her tong. "Oh yeah" said Serenity, sticking out her tong. The others were used to this. They would fight about ever other day. "Alright you two," said Venus finally stepping in "So, are you going to see him again?" Venus asked. "Of coarse I am!" The rest of the scouts backed off, but Mars was determined to be a pain in the butt, like she always was. "Well how are you going to get down there princess?" she ask being sarcastically. "I'm going to "fly" down to Earth, how else do you think I'm going to get down there. I will use the transporter." The other scouts looked at one another. "But, it's broken" said Mercury. Serenity went over to it, and kicked it hard. It made a noise, then started to work. "Works now!" Serenity stepped into the transporter. As she stared to disappear, Mars yelled out "Sat hi to Endymion for me!" Once Serenity was gone, Jupiter turned to her, and said "Mars...SHUT UP!"   
  
In the palace, Queen Serenity and the two cats were watching everything that was going on from the in the palace tower. "Don't worry your majesty, I know she will be safe down there with Endymion" said Luna. "I'm not so sure about that now" said Queen Serenity looking out over her kingdom. "What do you mean?" asked Arteimus. Queen Serenity turned to the cats, with sad eyes. "I mean, someone or something is casing trouble down there." The cats looked at one another. "Is it anything we should be worried about your majesty?" asked Luna. Queen Serenity turned back to the window, and bent her head down. "I do not know. I just hope that everything will be alright." Luna tried to pass a smile, in hopes to cheer the queen a little. "I'm sure of it Queen Serenity."   
  
Princess Serenity found Endymion, and they were both glad to see each other. Serenity could tell that Endymion was worried, but she did not know why. "Endymion, is something the matter?" she asked very gently. "Yes, there is something, but I don't know if you would want to hear it." Serenity smiled, and held his hand. "You can tell me anything, what is it?" Endymion looked like he didn't want to tell her, but he did. He told her that she should not come down to see him for awhile. She did not understand, but then he told her why. "Serenity, there is an evil that I don't know if I can protect you from. The last thing I would ever want to do is put you in danger my love." He held her close to him, never wanting to let her go. "Will I ever get to see you again?" asked Serenity. "Of course my love, but not here. I will met you later tonight. You should go now, I'll try to be there as soon as I can." Reluctantly, he let her go. "I will be waiting for you my prince." He looked into her eyes. "I love you Serenity." She looked into his midnight blue eyes, and into his soul. "And I you." In the shadows, a person, or what looked like a person, laughed wickedly, as the royal couple shared a passionate kiss.   
  
  
When Serenity returned home, she was greeted by her scouts. They were all asking her about her "date" with Endymion. "So, how was it?" asked Jupiter. "Did you guys kiss?" asked Mars. "Did he tell you he loved you?" asked Venus giggling. "Guys, I don't thing we should be asking her about that" said Mercury. At the same time, everyone yelled out (not Serenity) "BUTT OUT MERCURY!!" Then they turned back to Serenity. "Well?...how was it?" they all asked. Serenity looked up at them all. "Guys, I have to tell you something." They all settled down, and listened to what she had to say.   
  
Serenity told everyone about what Endymion had told her. They all could not believe what they were hearing. "I can't believe this" said Jupiter. "Are you sure Endymion said that?" asked Mars. Serenity nodded her head. "He was very worry about it too" she said. "Well, what should we do?" Mercury suggested. "We should tell the queen" said Venus. "She already knows." Not knowing where the voice came from, they all looked behind them. It was Luna and Arteimus. "She knows?" everyone said at the same time. "Yes, she found out a few days ago" said Luna looking up at them. "But why didn't my mother tell us?" asked Serenity feeling a little hurt. "She wanted to protect you all" said Arteimus in Luna's defense. "Queen Serenity is worried that the Silver Millennium may be no more, and if the time comes to fight...you must fight" Everyone looked at each other, not really knowing what to say. They all had lived in peace for so long, but their duty was to protect the kingdom, and the royal family, and that was something they must do. "Luna, Arteimus, if the time comes, we will fight" said Venus. "On behalf of the Moon Kingdom" Jupiter added. Then, everyone said "On behalf of the Moon Kingdom!" The only one who didn't say anything was Serenity. She tired to look proud, but she did not know what to say.   
  
As the weeks pasted by, the whole kingdom heard about the evil on Earth. The people of the Moon, did not trust anyone from Earth. The were to afraid to. The only ones who still trust the people from Earth, were Queen Serenity and the princess. The scouts at this point, were not sure what to think. Every time Endymion tried to see Serenity, the guards would chase him away. Even when Queen Serenity, and Prince Serenity told them to "STOP DOING THAT!!"   
  
One day, everyone in the kingdom was getting ready for one of the many balls they had on the moon. Endymion had to see Serenity, so they arranged a meeting place outside the palace. "Serenity, I had to see you. The evil on Earth has a name." Serenity looked at him, with worry in her eyes. "She wants the Moon Kingdom, and will stop at nothing until she gets what she wants." Endymion had a harsh tone to his voice, when he spoke of the evil. "The evil is a woman?" said Serenity a little shocked. "Yes, they call her Queen Beryl, queen of the negaverse. She turned my servants against me. She is truly evil Serenity. I am afraid for your safety Serenity, she might be here soon." From across the palace grounds, the guards spotted Endymion. "Hey you there!" yelled out one of the guards. "Serenity, I must go now" he said not wanting to leave his love behind. "Come to the ball tonight" she said giving her love a goodbye kiss. "I will." With that, Endymion left. When the grads reached Serenity, she was not happy. "Why did you do that?" she asked in a harsh tone. "But your highness..." said the other guard. "Don't you highness me. If that happens one more time, I'll..."Serenity was about to kick some guard butt! "Were sorry your highness, if you say not to do that, then we won't do that." Serenity just looked at them harshly. "It better not."   
  
Later that night, everyone was at the ball, all except Serenity. She waited for Endymion for a long time, then she went inside. It was a custom ball, and everyone were wearing masks. As she went down the stairs, a man gently grabbed her hand. "May I have this dance? It maybe our last one." She quickly realized that the man was Endymion. As they danced the night away, they did not know that Queen Beryl was about to attack.  
  
  
In another part of the palace, Queen Serenity was watching Princess Serenity, and Prince Endymion dance. They both looked into each other's eyes. The only ones in the room was them. As their lips grew closer together, Luna and Arteimus ran in. "Were under attack! Were under attack!" screamed Luna. "Everyone, get ready for battle!" Arteimus screamed. All of the sudden, the roof began to claps. Everyone were running and screaming trying to get out. Serenity and Endymion were separated in the crowed. The minute Serenity got out of the palace, the hole thing crumbled before here. Serenity could not believe her eyes, her once beautiful home was now in shambles. Elsewhere, the sailor scouts fought hard to defend the Moon Kingdom. "Take this, you ugly witch! JUIPTER THUNDER CRASH!" A bolt of lighting shot at Queen Beryl, but it did nothing. "Is that the best you can do?" she asked with an evil grin upon her ugly face. Queen Beryl then shot a beam at Jupiter. She screamed in pain, as she fell to the ground. Venus rushed to her side. "NO!! JUPITER!!" Venus yelled out for her fallen friend. "You...you must save the princess" Jupiter barley whispered. With that, she died silently.   
  
Venus slowly got up. With anger in her eyes, she yelled out "Lets do this for Jupiter!" The other two yelled out "For Jupiter!" At the same time, they called out their attacks. "VENUS CERSENT BEAM, MERCRUY BUBBLES, MARS FIRE IGNIT!!" All of their attacks lunched at Beryl. An explosion was heard. The scouts waited for a moment. Then, a huge black beam hit the sailor scouts. Screams of pain rang out, then fell silent. The sailor scouts laid dead were they fell. Beryl smiled with an evil grin when she saw the scouts. "Now I can move on to the princess." The princess was trying to find her mother, and Endymion. The cats went to find the queen, and told her to stay where she was. Serenity did not want to stay, she wanted to find her mother, and Endymion. She did not know she was being watched. With her back turned, Queen Beryl flew about her. "Well, you must be the Princess Serenity." Serenity turned around surprised. She could not speak, not even move she was to frighten. "Now, it's time to finish you!"   
  
Just as Beryl lugged at Serenity, a red rose hit Beryl casing a red glow. They both turned around to see who throw that. It was Endymion, standing in the glow of the Earth. Endymion rushed in front of Serenity to protect her. Beryl looked at him with interest. "I have heard of you, your that prince from Earth" said Beryl. "What was your first clue?" he said with a pissed off look on his face. "I could see why she kept you. How would you like to join the negavers? We could use someone like you" she said staring at him with her ugly yellow eyes. "Why would I join a snake like you? All twisted and full of bitterness." Queen Beryl grew with rage. "Well if you won't join me, then DIE!" She created a black hurricane, it was as black as night. Endymion was sucked into the wailing darkness. Queen Beryl laughed evilly. "NO!ENDYMION!!" Serenity screamed . "SERENITY! No! it's to dangerous!" But she didn't hear him. Her heart was telling her to jump, so she did. Once in side the vortex, she tried her hardest to reach him, and so did Endymion.   
  
In the vortex, they both stared to remember the good times they had together. They remembered the day they meet, the they kissed, and the day they fell in love. Love was pushing them together. Just as their hands were almost together, they were pulled apart. They both screamed each others name. When Queen Serenity finally came, it was to late. The queen found the prince and princess dead. Tears filled her eyes as she fell to her knees. "No, not princess, not Serenity" said Luna bowing her head in tears. "Ha, ha, the snake survives" said Beryl victorious. Queen Serenity remembered she had the moon wand in her hand. "Don't worry darling, I won't let it end this way" she said with a mournful heart. "COSMIC MOON POWER!" With the help of the Silver Imperium Crystal, Queen Serenity sled everyone into the crystal. There was a flash, and the sound of Beryl's army being pulled into the crystal. After the light, there was silence. The enemy was gone, and so was everyone else. "Majesty, you did it" said Artiemus happily. Queen Serenity did not have enough strength to get up from the fallen pillar. "I sled them yes. If I had distorted them, I would have had distorted Serenity as well."  
  
  
Luna and Arteimus looked at one another. "But you defeated them, why do you look so sad?" asked Luna. Queen Serenity was losing her energy fast. "Because, they will not remember there time here on the Moon Kingdom, and I'll never see my perishes daughter again." It was getting harder for her to breath. "Everyone will be reborn on Earth, and if the negavers returns, you'll know what to. Serenity, and her court will need you two if the time comes." Queen Serenity knew that death was coming for her. She used the last of her strength to send the crystal airborne. As the crystal rose into the indigo sky, Queen Serenity looked on with sadness in her heart. With her last few breaths, she said her last goodbyes to everyone. "Goodbye Serenity, your in my heart always. Be happy...on behalf of the Moon Kingdom, you will be free again." The last thing she said, as the world faded away from her was this. "Perhaps we'll meet each other again someday." Queen Serenity closed her eyes for the last time.   
  
The moon wand still in hand, she loosened her grip, and it fell to the ground. "Queen Serenity!" yelled the two cats. On impacted, the wand sled the two cats in caplets, and headed for Earth along with all of the others. This is where my story ends, but a new on is about to begin, one thousand years into the future. Just like Queen Serenity said, they were all reborn with no memories of the Moon Kingdom. They all found each other again, and were all very happy, just like Queen Serenity would have wanted it. But, that's a different story.   
  
  
THE END 


End file.
